Dia Suami ku
by mssjuli92
Summary: Ketika apa yang kau punya direbut oleh orang, apa yang akan kau lakukan. One Shoot. Chanbaek.


**Dia Suami Ku**

Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other Cast :

Lee Sunbin

One Shoot

.

.

.

.

Aku fikir akhir-akhir ini sedang marak terjadi aksi pelakor, seperti sekarang aku menonton televisi ada-ada saja kelakuan wanita perusak rumah tangga orang. Aku merinding dan menjadi takut setelahnya, sebenarnya apa yang ada difikiran wanita itu hingga dia nekat merebut sesuatu yang bukan miliknya. Atau siapakah yang perlu di salahkan wanita itu atau suami yang mudah tergoda.

Memeluk tubuh sendiri dengan erat, aku hanya berharap bahwa itu tidak terjadi di dalam rumah tangga ku kelak.

"sedang menonton apa sayang." seorang pria mendekap tubuh ku hangat dari belakang, aku menoleh dan tersenyum hingga dia menghadiahi ku ciuman singkat yang manis.

"hanya melihat berita tentang pelakor." Aku berucap dan kembali mengalihkan kepala ku ke depan, ketika ku rasakan suami ku berjalan mengelilingi sofa dan duduk disamping ku.

Aku memeluk tubuhnya dan merapatkan diri ke dalam dekapan hangat yang begitu aku sukai, aku sempat berfikir dalam hati ku tidak ada wanita lainkan yang pernah merasakan pelukan ini.

"menurut mu kenapa suami berselingkuh." Aku bertanya sesekali memandang wajahnya yang tampan dari bawah, menelusuri garis-garis wajah yang tercipta sangat sempurna.

Aku melihatnya tersenyum tipis mengusak kepala ku dengan pipinya dan mengeratkan pelukan kami "apa saja bisa terjadi diluar sana." Sangat singkat yang dia jawab membuat ku cemberut tidak puas.

"kau tidak akan berselingkuhkan." Menatapnya tajam hingga aku melepaskan pelukan kami, membuatnya terkejut tiba-tiba.

Aku menatapnya penuh selidik mencoba mencari setiap kebohongan, tapi aku tidak menemukan apa pun atau memang dia pandai menyembunyikan ekpresi wajahnya.

" Chanyeol." Aku memanggilnya kesal karena sedari tadi dia hanya memandangi ku, dan itu sebenarnya membuat ku malu dan merona.

" aku mencintai mu baekhyun, sangat." Dia pada akhirnya menarik lengan ku dan membawa ku lagi ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika pagi menyambut aku memandangi lelaki ku sudah rapi di depan cermin, dahi ku mengkerut mengapa dia sudah siap masih jam 6.00 pagi. Aku mengambil selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh ku yang tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun dan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"sudah bangun." Dia tersenyum sangat manis sambil merapikan dasinya dengan agak kesulitan, hingga membuat ku terkekeh lucu dan mengambil alih pekerjaan yang seharusnya aku yang lakukan.

"cepat sekali berangkatnya." Sembari melilitkan dasi aku bertanya kepada suami ku, yang di balas usakan lembut di kepala ku.

"ada pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan." Dia mengecup kening ku lama, setelah aku selesai merapikan dasi aku mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu rumah kami.

Aku melihatnya pergi dengan hati yang entah mengapa terasa sakit, ada perasaan lain melingkupi hati ku dan rasa kecurigaan. Suami ku bekerja sebagai CEO di " CYP Kontruksi." Sebagai orang nomor satu di perusahaan itu haruskah dia mengerjakan secara keseluruhan tugasnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala ku untuk mengabaikan pikiran yang buruk akan terjadi, membuat kepala ku pusing dan hampir saja aku terjatuh ke lantai. Perut ku tiba-tiba saja mual dan bergejolak di dalam, aku berlari sedikit menuju wastafel tempat pencucian piring dan memuntahkan air ke sana.

Menghela nafas pelan ini sudah terjadi beberapa kali, aku berfikir aku sedang hamil tapi aku tidak mau berharap karena beberapa bulan lalu juga terjadi hal yang sama tapi hasilnya negative, jadi aku mengabaikan mual di perut ku dan tidak mengatakan apa pun pada suami ku.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga setelah aku dan chanyeol menikah setahun yang lalu, suami ku marah dan menyuruh ku berhenti bekerja agar waktu ku hanya tersedia buat dirinya dan anak-anak mereka kelak. Hal itu membuat ku bosan karena tidak tahu mau melakukan apa pun, jadilah aku menelpon sahabat ku untuk mengajaknya pergi berbelanja ke mall.

Ketika kami berjalan di pusat perbelanjaan yang terletak di Gangnam Seoul, Leona sahabat ku menggoncang bahu keras hingga membuat ku menoleh kearah pandangan serupa.

"bukan kah itu chanyeol." Leona menatap ku ketika tubuh ku hanya bisa menengang melihat pemandangan yang membuat hati ku miris, aku mengambil handphone ku dan menelphone suami ku.

Tapi yang ku dapati dia mereject panggilan ku di depan mata ku sendiri, tubuh ku bergetar hebat hingga membuat ku tidak mampu lagi berdiri. Kepala ku bertambah sakit dan membuat Leona panic dan membawa ku pergi dari sana.

Di dalam perjalanan kami pulang aku hanya termenung dan masih membayangkan bagaimana wanita itu memeluk suami ku, dan suami ku juga balas memeluknya dengan santai dan erat tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

" jadi ini alasan mu pergi sangat pagi setiap hari." Aku bergumam sendiri dalam hati ku, tidak ingin menangis di hadapan sahabat ku.

Saat pukul 11 malam dia kembali dengan wajahnya yang letih, aku menunggunya di ruang tengah menyambutnya dengan pelukan dan senyuman yang selalu dia harapkan.

' **Pelukan ini ternyata bukan hanya milik ku'**

Aku membawa tasnya dan dia bersikap seperti biasa, begitu pula dengan aku yang tidak mengungkit apa pun yang sudah aku lihat tadi di mall. Hingga kami tertidur juga di ranjang berbagi pelukan hangat masih seperti biasa.

.

.

.

.

Lagi pagi ini juga masih sama dia berangkat dengan matahari yang bahkan belum bersinar, aku menghantar kepergiannya tapi setelah itu aku juga bersiap untuk mengikuti kemana kakinya pergi.

Dengan perlahan aku melajukan mobil ku mengikuti pergerakannya, menahan kesakitan yang tergores di ulu hati yang terdalam. Aku menepikan mobil ku saat melihatnya keluar dari mobilnya menuju apartement kawasan Apgujeong. Cukup lama aku menunggu hingga akhirnya dia keluar dengan seorang wanita lain yang dia gandeng sangat mesra.

Aku menangis dalam mobil mencoba meredam nya dan mulai mengikuti kemana mereka pergi, aku melihat nya ketika mobil itu terparkir pada sebuah restoran mahal yang biasa aku dan suami kunjungi untuk sarapan sebelum kami menikah.

Aku turun dari mobil memakai topi ku berpura-pura menyamar seperti seorang lelaki dengan kumis yang tipis menghiasi wajah ku, aku duduk di tempat yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

Jelas sangat jelas aku melihat rupa wanita itu **"LEE SUNBIN."** Bukankah itu mantan sekertarisnya dulu yang dia pecat, aku merasa cemburu karena menurut ku mereka terlalu dekat.

Itu sudah satu Tahun yang lalu terjadi sebelum kami menikah, tapi apa yang aku lihat sekarang mereka bahkan berciuman dengan tidak tahu malunya.

Aku tidak tahan melihatnya dengan langkah yang aku buat ringan melepas topi dan juga kumis ku, berjalan dengan hati yang penuh dengan luka.

" maaf menganggu." Ucap ku pada akhirnya.

Mereka berdua terkejut melihat ku terutama suami ku, aku dapat melihat tubuhnya menegang dan wajahnya memucat sangat.

" Baekhyun." Hanya penggalan nama yang mampu dia ucapkan kepada ku.

Aku tertawa miris dengan diri ku sendiri ketika aku melihat banyak aksi pelakor yang terjadi, tapi aku sendiri mengalaminya dan ternyata sudah sangat lama. Aku memandangi suami dengan air mata yang berurai, ketika dia ingin mengapai ku dengan tangannya aku menepis tangan itu dengan pelan.

"apa yang kurang dari ku." Aku menatap sendu kedua bola matanya, yang juga balik menatap ku dengan perasaan bersalah.

"apa karena aku belum memberi mu keturunan." Aku masih bertanya walau dia hanya diam dan memandangi ku dengan penuh kemarahan, entah itu marah terhadap ku atau marah terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Namun wanita itu melihat ku dengan penuh senyum meremehkan, dan aku tahu bahwa dia sangat bahagia karena sudah membuat rumah tangga kami berantakan.

"dia suami ku, apa kau tidak memiliki lelaki lain hingga merampas kepunyaan orang." Dengan rahang mengeras aku memandang wanita yang tidak sudi aku sebutkan namanya.

" ck ck seharusnya tanyakan itu pada suami mu, mengapa dia mau bersama ku." Wanita itu tersenyum senang karena mampu membalas perkataan ku.

"dan suami ku tidak akan tergoda pada mu, jika kau tidak membuka paha mu dengan lebar." Langkah ku maju setapak untuk mengambil air putih di atas meja lalu menyiram wajah wanita yang tidak tahu malu itu.

" ya, kenapa kau menyiram ku." Wanita sialan itu mengerang protes karena aksi ku, dia menatap suami ku yang hanya mampu melihatnya tanpa mampu menghentikan tindakan ku.

"jangan melihat suami ku, karena dia tidak akan membela wanita yang bukan miliknya." Suami ku hanya tertunduk entah itu merasa malu karena kami sudah menjadi bahan tontonan orang, tapi aku tidak perduli sama sekali.

Lalu aku meraih tangan suami ku menariknya pergi dari pelakor yang sudah merebutnya dari ku, dia tidak melawan suami ku hanya tertunduk diam sambil balik menggenggam tangan ku lebih erat hingga kami sampai pada parkiran dan masuk ke dalam.

Dia melajukan mobilnya dengan pelan sambil sekali-kali menatap ku yang hanya terdiam, begitu seterusnya sampai kami sampai di rumah aku pun tetap sama dan diam.

"maafkan aku Bee." Dia menarik tangan ku ketika aku berlalu ingin ke kamar, tapi aku tetap diam dan tidak menjawab.

Hingga aku merasakan pegangan ku tertarik ke bawah, aku menoleh melihatnya berlutut di hadapan ku. Aku melihatnya menangis dan itu hal pertama yang aku lihat dari dirinya.

"aku memang lelaki lemah yang tidak mampu menjaga mata dan juga tubuh ku." Aku mendengarkannya bicara sambil menggengam tangan ku sangat erat hingga aku yakin ada bekas yang nantinya tertinggal.

"kau adalah wanita sangat sempurna yang aku miliki, tapi memang aku yang bejat tidak bisa menahan diri dengan godaan wanita lain." Bibirnya masih terus berbicara tanpa henti dan itu membuat ku sedikit kasihan.

"kau boleh menghukum ku tapi jangan meninggalkan ku." Pada akhirnya pertahanan dirinya runtuh dan dia membungkuk ingin meraih kaki ku untuk dia cium.

Aku tersentak kaget dan mundur selangkah untuk menjauhinya, aku memang marah kepadanya tapi dia tidak perlu melakukan hal itu kepada ku. Aku berjongkok dan mensejajarkan tubuh kami.

"kau tahu mengapa aku menarik mu tadi." Aku bertanya padanya dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lucu hingga aku ingin tertawa.

"Untuk mengambil milikku kembali." Ujar ku sambil tersenyum tipis dan membuat suami ku kebingungan dengan alasan ku.

" Aku tahu kau bersalah tapi sebagai istri kewajiban ku adalah memaafkan suami ku, dan menuntunnya kembali kearah yang benar karena kau menyesali perbuatan mu."

"jika suatu saat pun kau tidak lagi mencintai ku, aku akan terus membuat mu jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi kepada ku." Aku masih terus berkata dan mulai memeluknya dan ku rasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"jika kau melakukan hal yang sama lagi aku akan menarik mu dan menyadarkan mu bahwa kau milik ku dan memaafkan mu lagi."

"sampai kau bosan untuk tidak melakukan hal yang sama."

Dia memeluk ku sangat erat sekali hingga membuat ku sulit bernafas, tapi aku membiarkannya.

" Terimakasih karena menjadi istri ku, dan maafkan karena aku sudah melukai hati mu."

" Aku mencintai mu, sangat."


End file.
